


Acústica

by Laisvve



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: 011 - Freeform, Alternate Universe, M/M, Marinas do Asfalto, sp
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisvve/pseuds/Laisvve
Summary: Ter um bom ouvido nem sempre é uma dádiva.Vizinho de Kanon no Copan e arrastando a asa para o moço da copiadora, Sorento se via cada vez mais enrolado com a sinfonia que ressoava do apartamento ao lado.
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Kraken Isaak
Kudos: 4





	Acústica

**Author's Note:**

> Não existe um só que ande por este asfalto que não seja, tenha sido ou venha a ser alucinadamente louco.  
> Se não da cabeça, do coração... Ou quem sabe ainda de outras partes.

O barulho ritmado da cama batendo contra a parede do outro lado entrava por seus poros o enlouquecendo. Só podia ser isso: realidade paralela, o mundo de cabeça para baixo versão hospício ou puteiro. Fim do Mundo.

A realidade é que mais uma vez estava em sua própria casa, trancado no "quarto" ouvindo o gatíssimo vizinho do apartamento ao lado mandando ver no cara que ele mais desejava nesse mundo. 

Uma merda de mundo injusto! Às favas com a boa educação! 

Estava transtornado, com muito tesão.

Sua frustração lhe dava ganas de invadir a porta vizinha para mostrar como se faziam as coisas, ou quem sabe devesse sair de casa pela janela. 

Naquele andar essa não era uma opção. 

A verdade é que Isaak estaria na sua cama facilmente se ele tivesse sido mais claro. Menos obtuso e elitista! 

Se não tivesse sido imaturo por se preocupar com aparência e personalidade daquele rapaz rústico e passional, poderia agora estar se deleitando com os prazeres prometidos nos poucos gestos e palavras que trocou com aquele homem.

O tempo anda para trás? Não. 

Então de nada adiantava se torturar analisando os caminhos trilhados para que estivesse ouvindo a voz dele suspirando: "mais forte, sem dó!" E não fosse ao pé do seu ouvido. Enlouqueceria. Morderia as paredes em breve. 

Sentiu uma onda de calor subindo de seu peito para seu rosto e uma fisgada bem potente nas bolas. 

Não conseguiria se conter. Era a merda de um flautista punheteiro, como o rapaz tinha chamado carinhosamente certa vez ao duplicar alguns textos que precisava para a faculdade. 

Torceu o nariz para aquela face cortada, misteriosa. A voz do rapaz tão estranhamente entonada, ele falava cantando. Notas largas, macias, um som pesado e brilhante. 

Desejou aquelas mãos habilidosas, porém, frente ao sorriso desafiador e o único olho que parecia ver por baixo se sua pele ele vacilou… 

O vizinho também por si próprio seria um espetáculo. Inferno os dois juntos eram melhor que música clássica! 

Quis se teletransportar para a jovem Sala São Paulo, já imaginava aqueles gemidos na acústica da OSESP, pelos Deuses, desejou estar em um pesadelo de uma mente distorcida. 

Mas não, ali jazia sua dignidade, abriu a calça de linho bem cortada. Segurou seu próprio membro, com lágrimas nos olhos seguiu o ritmo ditado pelos que seguiam alheios a sua presença. Manchou a parede urrando desgostoso. 

Risadas e sons abafados do outro lado. Tocou a parede gelada com a testa. Pensou ter apagado por algum tempo. Abriu os olhos, a face apertada contra a parede ardia. 

A campainha soava estridente. Tentou se recompor.

Lavou as mãos sem o cuidado habitual, fechou a calça, alisou a camisa e abriu a porta. E então a certeza de que realmente devia estar em uma realidade alternativa de lunáticos o atingiu. 

Na sua frente estava o gigante da porta ao lado. Um sorriso impossível de nomear seguindo a boa educação e a norma culta. Sem camisa e coberto de marcas nos mais variados tons que poderiam ser marcados naquela pele bronzeada. Sorento engoliu em seco. 

Claramente não usava nada por baixo daquele jeans surrado 

— Sabe, essas paredes não têm o isolamento acústico que todo esse papo de concreto armado sugere. Eu e Isaak pensamos que talvez fosse mais divertido se você se juntasse a gente, ao invés de ficar só abusando da pobre parede… 

Toda expressão de Kanon era simpática e sacana ao mesmo tempo. Mesmo constrangido de forma que nem julgava possível Sorento tentou manter a presença de espírito:

— Vou sair vivo desse apartamento?

— Vivo sem duvidas, inteiro… Isso não posso garantir. 

Sorento tranca seu apartamento e observa o homem à sua frente. Aqueles corredores brancos e curvos lembravam mesmo um hospital psiquiátrico...

Kanon se inclina e lhe dá um beijo que faz suas pernas tremerem. 

Segura a mão daquele homem e o segue sabendo que nunca mais seria o mesmo. 

Aplacar a solidão como ouviu certa vez de uma pessoa sábia: talvez fosse potencialmente mais fácil a três.


End file.
